Delayed Meeting
by Hermioneoftherealworld
Summary: What if Bella didn't meet the Cullen's until college? The story of her already tramatic years just gets wierder having a crush on your vampire roommate's brother and a werewolf as a best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Umm… Hi. This is Courtney again with my second fan fiction. Just so you know, I'm starting this because my first is finally finished. Tell me what you think.**

**Oh and vampires are vampires, humans are humans.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, I own.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

"Umm… Excuse me? My name is Bella Swan. Uhh… I'm new here."

"Oh yes! Welcome, Miss. Swan, to Meyer University!" the secretary stated enthusiastically. "If you'll just sign here, we'll get you all set!" She beamed at me as I signed the form. "Perfect! You're all set. Here's a map of the campus and your class schedule. I must say, your scores are amazing and we hope you have a splendid time here at MU." **(AN: Okay I know MU stands for Missouri University but I didn't know what else I was supposed to put. I'm 13 for crying out loud! I've never been to college so no flames about any of this stuff, kay? I also don't support anything, just FYI.)**

"Yes, thank you." I grabbed my new packet of information and exited the room.

My name is Isabella Swan, well, preferably Bella. I'm 20 years old and my mom lived in Phoenix, Arizona, with me, and my dad lives here, in Forks, Washington. I moved in with him this year and decided on a college close by so he wouldn't get lonely. He's the Fork's police chief.

The reason for my move was simple. My mother died. Though, I don't wish to discuss how quite yet. I don't even know if I believe myself, even though I saw it with my own eyes.

I'll just tell you this, my life was... _unnatural._

_0609, 0610, 0612, __**0613!**__ That's it!_

I had reached my new room. _Oh God, please have my room mate not be a creep._

I knocked on the door before sliding my card and opening it hesitantly.

Next thing I knew, I was on my back with something small squeezing me and squealing in a high pitched, bell-like voice.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE HERE!!!!!!! Myname'sAlice,I'myourroommate!!! We'llbethebestoffriends,Iknowit!!!!!! OHHHHH!!!!!! I'msohappyIfinallyhavearoommate!!!!!!! What's your name?!" the pixie like girl said in one long breath. She got off of me and stood up, reaching out a hand to help me up. It was then I noticed what she looked like.

She had short, spiky, black hair and mysterious, golden eyes. She was about four foot, nine I guessed and pale as chalk. She was paler than me, and my grandmother was albino! Her clothing was no doubtably designer and expensive. _And she looked like a freaking supermodel!_

"Uhh…uhh…" I stuttered as I took her hand, realizing I was staring. I blushed. "Oh, my name is Bella. Bella Swan," I muttered shyly.

"Swan?" she repeated, a look of confusion flashed over her beautiful face. "Like Charlie Swan? The police chief?"

"Yeah. He's my dad. You know him?" I was slightly shocked. What was a beautiful girl doing in a small, uneventful, dreary town like Forks?

"My siblings and I lived there before coming to MU. My parents' still do."

"Wow."

"Yeah, anyway, come on in! Tell me what you think of the room!" I was amazed at her energy, but managed to haul my two suitcases into the dorm room.

"_Whoa!"_ I gasped as I saw it. She had somehow managed to turn a bland dorm room into an astounding living space.

"You like it?" she asked somewhat nervously.

"It's amazing Alice! Where'd you get all this stuff?!"

"I bought it of course!" she cheered happily as I stared around dumbstruck.

There was a plasma TV, a computer, a lovely study desk, a massive movie and CD collection, and a lot more.

"Sheesh," I exhaled. "What the heck are you doing?" I just noticed Alice was circling me, looking me up and down.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she muttered shaking her head when she stopped in front of me. She sounded disappointed. "Why on earth are you wearing that?"

"What do you mean?" I was taken aback. I looked down. What's wrong with the hoodie and jeans combo?

"Those!" she exclaimed, almost frightened, pointing at my clothes as if they were a monster. "Why on earth are you wearing Wal Mart brand clothing?! Oh dear Lord!"

She ran over and tore open my clothes bag, throwing my clothing all over the room.

"What the heck are you doing Alice?!" I screamed at her.

"Oh God Bella, you are so lucky you have me as a friend. Okay. That settles it. Drop the baggage, we're going shopping." She said, in a dead serious tone.

"Oh no, Alice! I don't know what you have in mind, but I don't like to shop."

She stopped dead with her hand halfway to her purse and stared at me, jaw dropped.

"Oh dear," she smirked, "Bella you have to understand one thing very clearly. I. Can't. Stand. Bad. Fashion. We're going shopping." Her gaze frightened me so I nodded and gulped before grabbing my purse. Her beam returned and pushed me out the door.

_This is going to be a painfull trip, and a loooooooong, strange year._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey… Sooooo… What did you think? Review. I won't like updating if I think no one reads them.**

**Courtney**


	2. IMPORTANT!

**!...****!****PLEASE READ!...!**

**Okay you all hate me by now, but I would like to let you know that **_**ALL**_** of my Twilight stories are up for adoption. I really can't deal with them and I really just don't feel the story at all. If you want to take over for me, just PM me and we'll talk it out. I'm so sorry but honestly, I don't find Robert cutest in the slightest, Kristen is ugly, I still find Taylor adorable but I did before he buffed up too, and besides all that, my AP classes are murder. The story holds no appeal for me whatsoever.**

**Terribly sorry,**

**HermioneOfTheRealWorld**


End file.
